Selfdestruct
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A series of Nuzlocke adventures, in which an awesome tale is told with each new adventure. Used to be Renny's Nuzlocke Adventures.
1. FireRed Chapter 1

Renny: Welcome to the new pokemon series, Renny's Nuzlocke Adventures! It's gonna basically be an alternate story to my other Nuzlocke, but that one's in comic form on DeviantART, so feel free to look if you want. Anyway, I'll be doing a FireRed Nuzlocke first, then after that you can all vote or suggest which version I should do after completing this one.

The choices are: Diamond, Pearl, Platinum or Sapphire.

Renny: I do have more games, but most have several legendries or I'm doing another Nuzlocke run, or a Solo Run on them. For example, I'm doing a continuous Nuzlocke on my White2 version, which means I can never delete the game. On my SoulSilver I'm doing a cannon Nuzlocke, so that one's out until I can complete the game. Yes, I mean I will try and beat Red. Anyway! Character's ages will be explained in the story, appearances will be as described so if you're used to them with something else, forget that and go with what I say.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: Yep! But I do own this Nuzlocke. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet Town-**

The girl yawned and sat up wearily. She reached across her bed and grabbed a comb from her desk and carefully combed her hair. After she'd done, the girl got up and stretched. She walked over to the bathroom that was joined to her room, and checked herself in the mirror.

An eleven year old girl with auburn hair coming down to her mid-back, with bright brown eyes, stared back to her. She giggled a little and yawned, then splashed some water on her face. She sighed and walked back into her room, and began to get dressed.

She put on some dark blue jeans, and a strange, almost glowing, thin and furry blue sweater that basically hugged her slender frame. She was only a little girl, so her chest was sort of flat. But then, she'd always be a bit flat. The girl chuckled at that. A small squeak was heard as a turtle-like pokemon flopped off of her bed.

"Hey, Rambo, how'd you like to see what happens at the lab today?" The girl asked her pokemon. The turtle, also known as a pokemon called Squirtle, looked up.

"Missy, I'd be glad to!" He grinned. The girl grinned back.

"Come on then." The girl said. Rambo jumped onto her shoulder as she put on her sun-visor, and walked out of the room.

"Renny, breakfast!" A voice called. The girl, Renny, sped up a little and went into the kitchen.

Her older sister, a pretty young woman called Daisy, was at the cooker. She had brown hair which came down to her mid-back like Renny, and wore a white t-shirt with a flower pattern on it. She also had black leggings on and regular white training shoes.

"Are you ever gonna put your shoes on?" Daisy laughed.

"Nah, I'll do it when we go out." Renny shrugged. The eleven year old looked over at the table, where a small boy was quietly sitting. She smiled gently and sat across from him.

"Hey, bro." She giggled. The boy looked up.

"Hi sis . . ." He said. The boy had grey-brown hair that was actually longer than Renny's, spiked up a little at the top, and bright green eyes. He wore a thin sweater like Renny did, although it was purple and grey-blue. He also had dark blue jeans as well, and black shoes. Half of his face was covered in his hair, but Renny could clearly see the bandages that concealed his scars.

"Excited?" Renny asked him.

"I dunno . . ." The boy murmured. Renny reached over and patted his cheek.

"Hey, you're turned ten a few days ago, you can finally get your own pokemon!" Renny grinned. "Then me, you, Rambo and whoever you pick can go and adventure!"

"You should have gone before . . ." The boy whispered.

"Hey, I would have waited no matter what. I'm not gonna leave you like that, kiddo." Renny said.

"There's a good girl." Daisy smiled, walking over. She set some pancakes on the table, and Renny's eyes lit up.

"HELL YEAH!" She shrieked.

"Here, Rambo." Daisy laughed, handing the Squirtle his own breakfast.

"Thanks, Missy's sister." The pokemon said, then started gulping the food down, much like Renny was.

"Green, you're not gonna eat your pancakes?" Daisy asked. The boy, Green, looked up.

"I . . . Yeah." He mumbled, taking one in his small hands and chewing on it gently.

Renny smiled as he ate slowly. As she finished, Rambo jumped onto her lap and climbed onto her head, muttering something about wanting to go.

"Ram, we can't go until Green's ready, and we can't actually get him a pokemon until they're ready." Renny sighed.

"Aww, I wanna meet my new friend!" Rambo whined.

"Of course, all in due time." Renny waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm done . . ." Green said quietly. Renny grinned and picked up their plates, putting them on the counter to be washed later.

"When we come back, we'll be famous Trainers!" Renny grinned. Daisy laughed and smiled as Green got up and walked over to Renny.

The brown eyed girl smiled down at him. The ten year old barely came up to her chest, being a . . . . _little_ short.

"Alright, bye Daisy!" Renny called, taking Green's hand and dragging him out the house.

Daisy followed them to the door and waved as they dashed off to the lab.

**oooo**

**-Professor Oak's lab-**

"Yo, Gramps! Open the god dammed door!" Renny shouted. She banged her fists on the door and huffed.

"He always does this Tauros crap." She sighed. Renny turned to Green and smiled. "Looks like we'll be waiting for a bit more, eh?"

"Waiting for what? The loser brigade?"

Renny scowled. A boy, eleven like her, walked up to them. He had blonde hair and black eyes, and wore grey trousers and a red t-shirt. He had black shoes on and white gloves. He was also the same height as Renny.

"Grey, shut up." She snapped.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. It's the one-eyed brat's time to get his pokemon. I bet he'll get a weak one, just like him." Grey smirked.

"How about I wipe that smile off your damn face, brat?" Rambo hissed, scratching the air.

"Ha, Bulbasaur can easily kick your asses any day." Grey laughed.

"Hey, am I late!?"

Renny jumped, but smiled brightly as another boy came over. He had black hair, spiked up a bit at the front, and crimson eyes. The boy wore a black t-shirt with a red, unbuttoned jacket over the top, and bright blue jeans along with red and white trainers. He also had black, fingerless gloves.

"Red, hey." Renny grinned. Red was ten like Green, but a few months older. He wanted to wait for Green as well, since the tiny boy was the youngest. Red, despite being younger than Renny, was actually a couple of inches taller than her.

"Hey, Ren. Hey, Little Green." Red grinned back. 'Little Green' was a sort of pet-name that most of Pallet Town had given Renny's younger brother.

"H-hi . . ." Green mumbled, shyly hiding behind Renny and looking around her. Red smiled gently and bent down a bit.

"Excited? I know I am." He said.

"Uh, yeah I guess . . ."

"Haha, we should be getting in now but . . ." Renny sighed. "Gramps locked the door again."

"He's the only person I know in this town who still thinks someone might try to rob him." Red sighed, standing back up.

"Oh please, the old man's senile." Grey huffed.

"That's my grandfather, asshat." Renny snapped.

"Exactly."

"Children, children." Another voice laughed. "No more fighting."

The foursome turned around and saw Oak smiled at them.

"Come on in. Grey, what are you doing here? You've already gotten your pokemon." Oak asked, as they walked into the lab. Red and Green went straight over to the table and waited for Oak.

"Heh, Red's my nephew, I wanna see what he's picking. And that one-eyed brat." Grey snorted.

"That 'one-eyed brat' is my grandson." Oak said, stony faced. "Get out."

"Ugh, fine." Grey walked out, and Renny grinned up at her grandfather.

"That was awesome." She laughed.

"As always." Oak smiled back. "Now then," He said, turning to Red and Green. "It's your turn to choose your partner."

"Green, you can go first if you want." Red smiled. Green squeaked a bit.

"U-um, are you . . . s-sure?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Ok . . ."

Green looked over at the table, which had three pokeballs on top of it. He looked over at Renny uncertainly, and she and Rambo nodded slightly.

"Go on." Renny said.

"But . . . What if . . . What if the pokemon doesn't like me?" Green asked quietly.

"Impossible!" Red grinned. "No one could ever hate you! Well, except for my uncle but he doesn't count. He's a jerk anyway."

"O-ok . . ." Green bit his lip and Renny smiled as he picked up a ball. "This one."

"Alright, I'll choose this one!" Red cried. He grabbed a ball and held it up. "Woo!"

"Come on, let's get going!" Rambo shouted.

"Kids, before you go . . ." Oak stopped them from leaving. They turned to him, confused. "I'd like to ask something of you."

"Yeah, gramps?" Renny blinked.

"Here." Oak handed the trio some red devices. "These are called the pokedex. When you catch a pokemon its data is recorded immediately, but it only works if you catch the pokemon. Otherwise it's just a picture. Now, the pokemon League have made rules about catching pokemon, which is why I chose three of you instead of just one."

"What rules?" Red asked.

"You can only catch the first pokemon you see on the route. This rule is used to preserve the rare pokemon that live in the wild." Oak explained.

"That sounds reasonable." Renny smiled. "Anything else before we go?"

"Yes. First, here are five pokeballs each. Also, your pokedex also tells you your pokemon's nature, moves, its stats and it's strengths and weaknesses." Oak told them. Renny, Red and Green nodded. "And one last thing . . . This world is a harsh one. Occasionally a pokemon battle may get out of hand, and one of the pokemon fighting is killed. In some cases, the Trainer themselves is killed. Be careful, all of you."

"Right." The trio said.

"Good luck, kids."

**oooo**

**-Route 1-**

"I think I'll go out on my own, if you don't mind." Red said. Renny smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure. I wasn't gonna force you." She said. "Hey, Grey's technically my rival, so why don't you be Green's? Just don't kill his pokemon."

"Sure, why not?" Red grinned. He looked down at Green, who hid behind Renny a bit. "Next time I see you, we can have a practise battle, yeah?"

"Ok." Green mumbled. Red waved at them and walked away, with his Bulbasaur he'd nicknamed Saur.

"Alright, now then." Renny said, turning around so she could see Green. "Let's meet your pokemon."

Rambo cheered from her head.

"Um, yeah . . ."

Green let out his new pokemon, a small Charmander with bright blue eyes.

"Hello there." Renny grinned. "I'm Renny, and your new Trainer is my little bro, Green. Oh, and this is Rambo."

"'Sup?" The blue pokemon jumped down and held out his paw. The Charmander smiled and shook his hand.

"Greetings, friends. Professor Oak used to call me Embers." She said.

"Cool." Green smiled a little. "Can I still . . . um, call you Embers? I-if you don't mind . . ."

"It's ok. You can call me what you like, as long as it's not an insult." Embers said.

"Why don't we check our pokemon's natures on our pokedex's?" Renny suggested. Green nodded and they pointed the red devices on their pokemon.

"_Species: Squirtle. Name: Rambo. Nature: Impish." _Renny's pokedex beeped.

"Impish? Dude, that explains everything." Renny laughed. Rambo puffed up his cheeks and crossed his stubby arms.

"Shaddap."

"_Species: Charmander. Name: Embers. Nature: Mild." _Green's pokedex beeped after.

"Mild? What does mild mean?" Green asked.

"I think it means pleasant or something." Renny shrugged. "Well, it certainly suits her. Anyway, how about this . . ."

"Yeah . . .?"

"We split up, and meet at the Viridian city pokemon centre. We each catch a pokemon, yeah?" Renny said. Green nodded.

"Ok . . . C'mon Embers . . ."

Renny watched the two walk away, and she turned to Rambo.

"You did that on purpose." He said. "You want him to get more confident."

"Yeah. He's been like this since . . ." Renny trailed off, sighing. "Nothing."

Rambo looked at her, confused, but he seemed to shake it off.

"Alright. Let's find us a pokemon." He said.

"Excuse me, but did you say you want a pokemon?"

The two whirled around in shock. A Pidgey with a mail bag smiled at them from a tree branch.

"I could join." She said, flying down.

"Aren't you part of the mail service?" Renny asked.

"Yeah. You should know me, I deliver most of your mail, Renny!" The Pidgey giggled.

"No way." Rambo laughed. "Pippin? I never expected you to be the one we would get."

"Hey, I was waiting for you to become a Trainer anyway. I like delivering mail, but I like traveling even better." Pippin cawed.

"Alright, let's see . . ." Renny said. "Hah! Here it is." She pulled out a pokeball and tapped Pippin on the head with it. The Pidgey was sucked in, and then Renny's pokedex beeped again.

"_Species: Pidgey. Name: Pippin. Nature: Hardy." _It said. Renny grinned and let out Pippin.

"Looks like we'll be training good from now on. Come on guys, let's get to Viridian." She said.

"Great!" Pippin cried. "I can fly all I wanna now!"

Renny and Rambo laughed at her enthusiasm.

**oooo**

**-Viridian city, pokemon centre-**

"How much longer until the kid gets here?" Pippin asked. Rambo shrugged and looked at their Trainer, fast asleep on one of the waiting sofas.

"I dunno. He'll come at some point, probably." The Squirtle said.

A couple of seconds later, as if actually hearing what Rambo said, Green walked in with Embers and a small Rattata.

"Yo, Missy, wake up!" Rambo called. Renny jumped up and looked around, startled.

"Whozzat?" She said groggily. Renny shook herself and squinted at Green as he walked up. "Hey, bro."

"Hi." The boy murmured. "I-I caught a Rattata . . ."

"Sweet! Let's hear it then!" Renny grinned. Green took out his pokedex and tapped something.

"_Species: Rattata. Name: Whiskers. Nature: Bold." _The red device beeped.

"Hi, happy to meet you!" Whiskers squeaked. Male, apparently.

"Nice to meet you too!" Renny grinned.

"He just walked up and put himself in a ball." Embers said. She yawned a little. "How about we all get some sleep? It is, after all, night time."

"Heh, I didn't even notice." Rambo said, looking out the window.

"C'mon then!" Renny cheered, dragging Green off to their free room. Their pokemon followed them, chattering happily.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: How's that for the first chapter? Not too bad?

Red: Actually I'd think it's good. Grey is replacing Green as the rival, Green is your younger brother and you managed to put me in as well. Pretty good for a start off.

Green: Wow . . .

Renny: Anyway, read, review and comment! I actually mean it. I want people to say which version I should do an Alternatelocke on next, and also some feedback for my story.


	2. FireRed Chapter 2

Renny: Second part of the FireRed chapter! Please review, I need someone to feedback this . . .

Red: Uh, anyway . . . Renny thinks that everyone hates written Nuzlockes. For some reason, written ones are always over-looked by other people, because they prefer the comics, no matter how shittily drawn they are.

Renny: Yeah, that's it. I'm actually beginning to wonder if most people even try at their comic, considering the fact that most are dumb with no plot other than the game's one. I'm not gonna say anything about my own comic, that's for you to judge, but still. Written Nuzlocke have as much story-line in them as comic ones, maybe even more, but no one can be bothered to read them to find out.

Green: So, you're gonna make a statement?

Renny: Just did. Anyway, I don't own pokemon, only a few of the things here, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Route 22-**

"And . . . you just jumped out in front of me."

"Yes."

"To be caught?"

"Correct."

Renny stared at the small Rattata in front of her. Somewhere behind the girl, Green and the other four pokemon were watching with interest.

"Right. So, you want me to catch you?"

"Yes. It would mean that you can have a first pokemon here, because of the league's rule." The Rattata smiled. She climbed onto Renny's shoulder and settled down.

"Well, that was easy." Renny shrugged. "Ok, then."

"_Species: Rattata. Name: Milly. Nature: Calm." _Renny's pokedex beeped.

"I haven't even caught you yet." The girl sighed. "Must be a glitch or somethin'."

"Maybe." Milly yawned. "You should keep me low-levelled for now. I can help you catch new members."

"Great!" Renny grinned. She turned around as Green and the others walked up.

"Milly, huh? Nice name." Rambo smirked. "Kinda like mine. I'm Rambo, and the mail gal here is Pippin."

"Hey there!" Pippin offered her wing to their new teammate, and Renny spoke to Green while they were getting acquainted.

"You gonna catch anything here?" She asked. Green shook his head.

"I'm gonna wait for Viridian forest . . . I heard there's some good pokemon there." He murmured.

"Hey, maybe a Butterfree?" Renny suggested. "They can learn Confusion and a bunch of status moves as well."

"I _was_ kinda hoping for a Caterpie or Metapod." Green smiled a little. Renny ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Great! I'll help you find one."

"Oh great, the loser brigade is back."

"Oh Arceus have mercy on his soul." Renny muttered, spinning around slowly. "The hell do you want, Grey?"

"A battle. We never fought before." The boy snapped.

"Oh, I'm ready to fight you any time."

"Good, send them out."

"I didn't mean with pokemon." Renny snarled. Grey stared at her for a few seconds, then threw out a Pidgey.

"Get her." He barked. The pokemon cawed and flapped his wings harshly.

"That's not even fair! Rambo, Bubble!" Renny shouted.

Rambo quickly shot a blast of bubbles out of his mouth, and they hit Pidgey with a staggering force. Pidgey fell back a little and cawed again.

"Why isn't he talking?" Embers asked, from Green's head. Whiskers looked up at them.

"Some pokemon can't. In fact, a lot of Trainers don't allow pokemon to speak, that's why they tend to just say their species name or make noises instead. No one can understand them." He said.

"That's cruel . . ." Green whispered. Renny gritted her teeth.

"How can you even do that!?" She shouted.

"Talking pokemon are stupid. They think too much." Grey snapped. "Tackle!"

"Tackle as well!" Renny called. Rambo, growling, nodded and rammed heads with Pidgey.

They stood up for a few seconds, before Pidgey cawed again and collapsed.

"Useless." Grey barked, returning the pokemon. "Bulbasaur!"

"The poor thing . . ." Milly sighed. Renny took Rambo out of the battle and put Pippin in instead.

"You can do it! Gust, go!" She cried.

"On it!" Pippin shouted back. She flapped her wings at a speed that even the fastest pokemon couldn't catch, and then Bulbasaur was knocked off his feet. Grey returned him.

"Why did I get such dumb pokemon? Ugh, this is stupid." He growled.

"Hey, you should at least care for them." Renny snapped. "Pokemon aren't tools of war, asshat."

"Whatever. See you." Grey shrugged, walking off. He stopped, and turned around slightly. "Oh, and if you want to challenge the league . . . You need badges, dummy. Weak pokemon won't cut it." He walked away again.

Renny, fuming, grabbed Green's hand and dragged him away.

"Where are we going?" Green asked quietly.

"Somewhere not here. Viridian forest." The girl said.

**oooo**

**-Pewter city, a day later-**

"How did you even find a Pikachu on your first try?"

"I dunno, luck?"

"Screw luck, rare pokemon are freakin' attracted to you."

"I have a Rattata."

"Dude, don't diss the rats."

Green giggled a little and held up his Pikachu, a female.

"She's kinda cute though." He smiled.

"Right, ok. What'd you call her agai-"

"_Species: Pikachu. Name: Dekka. Nature: Brave."_

"That was absurdly convenient." Renny said. Green nodded, giving his pokedex a strange look.

"You think these things are haunted?"

"Probably not."

"Probably?" He squeaked. Renny shrugged.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be put down now." Dekka yawned. Green squeaked again and placed her on the floor of the pokemon centre.

"So, what you doing in a bit anyway?" Renny asked, sitting down on one of the tables.

"I dunno. Check out the museum, I guess . . . Embers kinda wants to give me a history lesson." Green shrugged.

"Cool. I'm gonna challenge the gym with Rambo. You gonna try?"

Green shook his head. "I . . . I kinda just wanna travel . . . Not challenge the gyms and stuff . . ."

"Aw, you can make a travel guide!" Renny laughed, reaching forward and ruffling his head again. "So cute!"

"Excuse me, your pokemon are done healing up now." The nurse walked over to them with a batch of pokeballs.

"Thanks, nurse." Renny grinned, taking her pokemon. Green took his own and let them out to introduce Dekka.

"Hey, how about this?" Renny started. Green looked up at her. "We split up, and meet at the museum in a couple of hours. Sound good?"

"Are you sure Rambo can . . ."

"He's level fifteen, or something." Renny waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, have fun with your little lecture, I'm gonna go spam Water Gun on a rock dude."

"Ok, bye." Green blinked.

Renny walked out and stretched, opening an eye as Rambo popped out of his ball.

"You're not very moved by that boy, Grey." He said, jumping onto her shoulder.

"You're meant to be impish, not serious." Renny yawned. "But no, not really. At the end of the day, we can kick his arrogant little ass with whatever we can. Which is gonna be awesome at some point."

She could just imagine the pokemon she'd have.

"You'd be a huge Blastoise!" Renny grinned. Rambo looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Actually . . . When I evolve into Wartortle, I kinda wanna stay like that. I've heard Wartortle are more nimble and stuff." He laughed nervously.

" . . . I can make that work." Renny shrugged. Rambo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"'Course you can. So, where is this play ground anyway?"

"Gym." Renny corrected.

"Gym for you, playground for me. Location?"

"Right in front of you."

"Well shit."

Renny exchanged a glance with Rambo, and grinned. She took a deep breath, and kicked open the doors, startling anyone inside.

"'Sup, mother bitches!?" She cackled. "I'm gonna rock your shit!" (Joke taken from Team Kickass Mode)

"That was lame." Some kid called from the side-lines.

"You're just jelly I came up with it first, brat." Renny snapped.

"Being cold on the kid? Hehe." Rambo laughed.

"Hush up. Brock I challenge you!" Renny shouted. Brock sighed as he walked up to his part of the battle-field.

"I don't even know why I bother. Geodude, do something." He muttered, throwing out the ball.

"Mew, my first Gym battle and he's depressed and some shit." Renny blinked. "Damn."

"Can I spam Water Gun now?"

"Go ahead."

The Geodude stood no chance. Brock seemed to roll his closed eyes and he threw out another ball, containing an Onix.

"Hah, easy!" Rambo grinned.

"Careful, it's a massive snake thing!" Renny called. "Snakes are always sneaky!"

"Hardly." Brock muttered. "Most people come in here and beat me with a Charmeleon, or even a Charmander."

"Then I guess a quick defeat will be in order." Renny shrugged. "Water Gun!"

Rambo shot a powerful stream of water at the Onix, and hit it on the head. The Onix roared.

"That didn't get it!?" Rambo exclaimed.

"Onix, you can stop pretending now." Brock sighed. The pokemon looked grump and returned to its ball.

"What just happened?" Rambo asked.

"I think we won." Renny blinked.

"Take the badge and GTFO." Brock said, throwing it at her. Renny caught it quickly and grinned as Rambo jumped onto her head.

"I guess we 'stoned' you, huh? We totally 'rock'!" She laughed.

"GET OUT."

"Yes sir."

**oooo**

**-Pewter museum-**

"And this one was made back in 1929, a nice time when pokemon and people tried not to kill each other."

Green sighed from his little spot on the floor. He, Whiskers and Dekka had been subjected to the worse pokemon attack ever made.

History.

"Can we go now?" Whiskers yawned. "It's getting boring."

"We gotta wait for Renny to find us." Green said quietly. Embers carried on talking. "Hopefully she'll come here soon."

"Oh Mew save us why do we have to suffer this fate . . ." Dekka was muttering, looking a bit sick. "She won't shut up. I thought she had a nice nature?"

"Pretty sure the 'mild' meant a mild mouth, as in 'never shuts up'."

"Guys, stop that." Green murmured. He was starting to fall asleep.

"And this- Hey, are you three even listening?"

He jumped a little and looked at Embers in shock.

"Uh."

"Good. Now then . . ."

Dekka and Whiskers groaned. Green's mind trailed off as he stared away, but then he snapped up as he noticed a girl walking towards them with a blue pokemon.

"Guys, Renny's back!" He called, jumping up. Renny screamed something about victory, and suddenly he was in a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't breathe!" He choked. Renny looked startled.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled, letting him go. "Anyway! Rambo kicked the Gym's butt, and we won."

"Great. And nice job on evolving." Green smiled, looking at Rambo, now a Wartortle. He was nearly the same size as Green was.

"WHAT." Renny looked even more startled. "When did this happen?"

"After we walked out." Rambo replied.

Green rolled his eyes as they argued and looked over at Embers. He blinked, and wondered when she would evolve.

Then he shook his head. Embers would evolve whenever she wanted, not whenever he wanted. Besides, he liked carrying her. If Embers were to evolve, she would be bigger than him. Sometimes being short was a bit dumb, really.

"Fine, whatever!" Renny huffed. "Looks like I need to train everyone else as well."

"Oh, and by the way . . ." Rambo smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Pippin evolved into Pidgeotto as well."

"WHY DON'T YOU LOT EVER TELL ME THIS." Renny snapped.

"It's fun seeing you like this." Rambo shrugged. "Really funny."

"Ugh."

"Can we go now?" Pippin, who suddenly came out of her ball (she looked cool as a Pidgeotto, Green thought), asked. Renny glanced at her, gave a mournful cry, and nodded.

"Yes . . ."

"Um, let's go." Green blinked returning his pokemon and tugging on Renny's sleeves.

"Fine, yeah, sure . . . I'M NEVER GONNA SEE AN EVOLUTION IN MY LIFE!" The girl wailed as Green dragged her out of the museum.

"Keep telling yourself that." Pippin cackled.

"You guys are sadistic." Green murmured.

**oooo**

**-MT. Moon-**

Renny glanced around and smiled. Green had already caught a Zubat, and was currently checking her data on the pokedex.

"_Species: Zubat. Name: Crow. Nature: Relaxed."_

Those things were so weird. Renny yawned and looked around again. She was hoping to find a Geodude, since they could evolve into Golem. But so far she hadn't had any luck.

She froze when she heard voices. Shushing Green and Crow, she crept to a large rock/corner, and peeked out from behind it. Green looked out as well.

"How much longer until we find the colony?" A man, wearing black, asked irritably. Renny frowned when she saw the large red R on his chest.

"Wait, will you?" Another man snapped. A woman sighed and walked over to them angrily.

"Both of you, shut up. If the colony's anywhere near here, you might scare them. Then where would we be?"

"Not here . . ." The first man muttered.

"Exactly. Now be quiet and keep looking, no complaining anymore." The woman barked. Renny exchanged a glance with Green, and they both gave a tiny smile. The woman walked away somewhere, and Renny and Green jumped out from their hiding place.

"What!? Where did they come from!?" The second shouted in surprise.

"Hey, tell us what colony you're all on about, and we'll go easy on you." Renny smirked, bringing out her pokemon. Green did the same.

"Great, Trainers." The second man sighed. "Koffing, get them!"

"Ekans!" The first one called.

"Milly, get ready!" Renny shouted. The rat swished her tail about threateningly.

"Embers!" Green cried. The Charmander nodded and got into a fighting position.

"Ekans, show them why we're all feared here!" The first man shouted. "Poison Sting!"

The snake shot forward, aiming for Embers, but Renny quickly reacted.

"Milly, Quick Attack!" She called. Milly shot forward just as Ekans was about to bite into Embers, and knocked it away. Ekans hissed at her, but was returned by the first man.

"Ugh, Magnemite!" He shouted.

"Embers, take out the Koffing!" Green called. "It might know a poison move!"

"Got it!" Embers jumped up and spat fire at the pokemon, burning it instantly.

"Poison Gas!" The second man shouted. Green's eyes widened and he screamed out.

"No, Embers get out of there now!" He cried.

Embers was too slow. The gas hit her and she collapsed, her breathing already laboured. Green cried out and dashed forward, grabbing her.

"Green, get back!" Renny shouted. There was another cry, and she turned around to see Milly and the Magnemite.

But Milly wasn't moving. Her body was crackling with electricity, and her eyes were blank and . . . dead.

The two men laughed harshly and walked away, returning their pokemon.

"M-Milly . . ." Renny whispered. She fell to her knees and put a hand over her mouth. "No . . ."

**OOOOOO**

Red: Oh my Mew . . . You seriously lost Milly?

Renny: Yeah . . . I got careless. A Magnemite kept using Metal Sound and Tackle, so I spammed Tackle and Quick Attack on it. Just when it was about to faint, it used Thundershock and killed Milly. I hate MT. Moon . . .

Green: No you don't, you caught a c-

Renny: SPOILERS. Read, review and comment! Please? I need to find out what this is like, for Arceus's sake.


	3. FireRed Chapter 3

Renny: Next chapter, yay! Hopefully it'll be better than the last one.

Green: Sure it will.

Renny: Be. Quiet.

Red: Hey, when do I get into the story again?

Renny: I got something planned, shut up. I don't own pokemon, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Cerulean pokemon centre-**

Green watched his sister. She sat in the corner, her face buried in her arms, with Rambo and Pippin nearby. He glanced at the doors leading to the medical bay and wondered how Embers was doing.

The one-eyed boy sighed as he remembered what had happened previously.

Renny had gone into shock after seeing Milly's body, but she'd quickly snapped out of it, sort of, when she noticed Embers was poisoned. Neither had an Antidote, so Renny had grabbed Green (and Milly's body) and dragged him to Cerulean quickly. By the time they'd gotten to the pokemon centre, Embers was almost dead. The nurse took her straight away and someone else took Milly, but a few minutes later the same person came out and said sorry to Renny. Then she'd gone into the corner and sat there, with her two pokemon.

Green, for one, was glad that Embers was at least stable. He stood up and walked over to Renny, then sat next to her.

"Sis . . .?" He murmured, pulling on her sleeve. The girl opened her eyes, and Green almost cried. They were blank.

"Are you ok . . .?" Green asked.

"M'fine . . ." Renny whispered.

"You're not . . ." Green said, hugging her. "I wanna help . . ."

He felt Renny put her arms around him, and then he felt something wet on his head. Green looked up.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"No, I . . ." Renny mumbled. Green squeezed her.

"Don't lie. I wanna help, sis."

"Alright, I am crying . . . It's just . . . I know what gramps said, but I never expected it to happen so soon!" Renny cried. Green tightened his grip on her, feeling Renny's arms clutch.

"It's ok . . . Milly wants you to carry on, so don't give up. Even if more die, it's just . . . a fact of life. At least she got to see some of the world before she went right?" Green smiled a little. Renny sighed and looked at him. Her eyes were no longer blank, but held mixed emotions.

"I guess. Dying is a bad thing for some, but it's better if someone dies having seen and done something, than seen and done nothing, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Renny smiled brightly. "I shouldn't be moping around, then. Come on, Embers should be awake now, we should go and see if she's ok."

Green nodded and they both stood up. Rambo and Pippin looked up as well.

"Is she . . .?" Rambo asked. Green nodded. The Wartortle smiled and returned himself to his ball, along with Pippin, who cawed happily.

"Well, I guess they were waiting to be happy again." Renny said. Green nodded and they walked off into the medical bay of the pokemon centre.

"Ah, Green, yes?" A doctor said. Green nodded. "Come on, Embers is awake. But . . . there's something else."

"What is it?" Green choked. Renny put a hand on his shoulder, and the doctor led them down into Embers' room.

"Green?"

The boy froze in shock. He'd never expected it so soon.

"Green, hello!" Embers smiled. The Charmeleon carefully got down from the bed and walked over to him. Green was right, she was bigger than him. Renny squealed behind him.

"Congrats, Embers! Nice job!" She grinned. Green smiled and hugged his starter.

"I thought you'd died . . ." He mumbled. He felt Embers put her arms around him.

"No, I'd never die on you. How's Milly?" Embers asked. Renny went quiet.

"She's . . . gone." Renny said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that . . . Milly was a great friend, no matter how short a time she was here." Embers said. Renny sniffed a little and nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, we should go out and uh . . . Y'know, find some new team members and train and stuff." She laughed.

"Good idea." Embers said.

**Oooo**

**-Route 24-**

"Oh my Arceus, Vincent, stop eating it!" Renny cried. She ran forward and grabbed her new Ekans, and pulled him away from the poor Rattata.

"Dude, control your pokemon!" The kid shouted, grabbing his pokemon and running off.

"There goes my money." Renny deadpanned. She shook Vincent. "Hey, what the hell was that!?"

"You wanted money, I wash only helping." Vincent hissed. The Ekans smiled.

"Ugh, you beat them, not eat them." Renny sighed. Green giggled behind her. "Oh, be quiet you."

"Hey, I found a good person to train on!" Rambo called. Renny and Green walked over to where he was, a little hill overlooking a small bridge.

"Perfect." Renny grinned. She skidded down the hill and startled Grey, who was standing and watching his pokemon train.

"Oh great, the loser brigade." He sighed. "What now?"

"Battle my rat-eating snake or else." Renny smirked, showing him her arm, which Vincent coiled around happily.

"What is that." Grey said.

"_Species: Ekans. Name: Vincent. Nature: Sassy." _Renny's pokedex beeped. She stared at it.

"So weird." She muttered as Green came up with Rambo.

"Are you two gonna fight or what?" Rambo yawned. "I wanna kick some as-"

Renny stared at him. He quickly corrected himself.

"Some butt."

Green looked a bit confused, but Renny turned back to Grey and smiled sweetly.

"Battle, now." She demanded. Grey sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I need some practise anyway. Pidgeotto!"

"Rambo, Water Gun!" Renny called.

Rambo shot his Water Gun high into the sky, where Pidgeotto was attempting to fly away. The attack hit the bird and he flew down, wings spread.

"Gust!" Grey shouted. Rambo dodged narrowly as the winds slashed at him, and skidded away quickly.

"Try it again, birdy!" He taunted.

"Rambo, Bite!" Renny shouted.

The Wartortle jumped up as Pidgeotto was about to try and Tackle him, and bit down hard on his wings. The flying pokemon cawed in pain and crashed to the ground, and was returned by Grey.

"Tch, stupid thing. Bulbasaur!" He threw out his starter.

"Not even evolved yet?" Pippin, who had been flying somewhere nearby, smirked. "Even Green's gotten Embers to evolve, and he barely fights anyone."

"Shut up, you overgrown bird!" Grey snapped. "I'm just getting Bulbasaur to learn some moves!"

"Sure you are." Pippin laughed. "Renny!"

"Gust him!" The girl called. Pippin flapped her wings, and Bulbasaur was flung back into a tree. He growled and jumped off it, aiming a Tackle to Pippin's chest.

"Quick Attack!" Renny shouted.

"Say bye-bye, little dinosaur!" Pippin cawed, zipping around him. Bulbasaur tried to watch her, but he got dizzy after a few seconds, and the Pidgeotto hit him with quick speed.

"Ugh, again!?" Grey shouted. "Fine, Abra!"

"Vincent, Bite." Renny smirked. Pippin went back and Vincent hissed, opening his mouth wide, and then shooting forward.

Grey's Abra looked terrified. Vincent bit into him and threw him away near Grey, who returned him and sent out a Rattata.

Renny froze. "Milly . . .?"

"Who's Milly? Rattata, Hyper fang!" Grey called. The rat shot forward, but Vincent took him out with a quick Glare and a Bite.

"Useless, the lot of them." Grey snapped, clipping the ball back to his belt. He turned to Renny. "You're still weak. Pokemon shouldn't speak, they grow into rebellious creature if they do. See you."

"Renny . . .?"

The girl shook her head and looked down at Green, who was tugging on her sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Fine. Um, just . . . I thought . . . for a second . . . Nevermind." Renny shook her head quickly.

"Ok then . . ."

"Nevermind that, let's go and find something to do." Renny smiled nervously.

**oooo**

**-Route 25-**

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT." Renny said, waving her arms in the air. She frowned at the Kadabra in front of her. "You want me to do _what_ in exchange for _what_?"

"I want you to help out my friend, and in exchange I'll let you catch me." The pokemon said.

"Right, and what's up with your friend?" Renny asked.

"A wild Clefable found its way into my friend's house and messed up the wiring on one of his machines." Kadabra said. "Then my friend went inside to fix the problem, and suddenly both swapped bodies. Basically my friend is now a pokemon while the pokemon is now a human."

"So, you want me to help you out with that?" Renny blinked. "Well sure. Hey, where'd Green go?"

"Shomewhere near sheh water." Vincent said.

"Oh, ok then. Anyway, take me to your friend's house then." Renny said. The Kadabra nodded and started walking away. Renny quickly followed him with Vincent around her neck like a scarf.

"This is the place." Kadabra said. "My friend's name is Bill."

"Right, got it." Renny said, pushing open the door. Upon entering, however, she paused as she watched a Clefable and a human running around.

"Uh, s'cuse me!? Kadabra sent me to help!" Renny called. The Clefable stopped chasing the human and walked over.

"Thank Mew! I thought no one would ever come!" He said. "I'm Bill, and the Clefable . . . human, is called Sam. Apparently he was trying to fix my machine because it looked broken but he screwed it up."

"So why're you chasin' him?" Renny asked, glancing at Sam as he walked over.

"Because he's an idiot! He can't even speak for Shaymin's sake!" Bill exclaimed.

"Did you have a Trainer before?" Renny asked Sam. The 'human' nodded. "That explains the no talking thing. So why'd you mess with bill's stuff?"

Sam shrugged and looked down at Bill. Bill glared and walked over to one of the weird looking chamber things, and gestured for Sam to go to the other.

"Once we're in, press the green key on the laptop and wait. When we come out, I'll be the human and he'll be back to a Clefable." Bill said. Renny nodded and waited for the two to get in.

As soon as they were in, she pressed the key and waited like Bill had said. Then a few seconds later the machine things opened again and the two stepped out. Renny looked at the Clefable, then the human.

"I'm me again!" The human exclaimed. He grinned and took a couple of papers out of his pocket and gave it to renny. "Here, for your trouble. Some party on the SS. Anne. I got invited and was allowed to bring someone else with me, but I don't like parties. And take the Clefable as well."

"Cool." Renny smiled. "C'mon, Sam!"

Sam, back to being a Clefable, looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, you're coming with me now. I'm gonna be your new Trainer!" Renny said. Sam hugged her tightly and ran outside happily. Renny waved bye to Bill and followed him.

"Oh hey, I thought you'd gone." She said, seeing the Kadabra from before.

"I said I'd become your partner if you helped him, didn't I? I just need to check with Bill, be back in a minute."

Renny decided to check Sam's data while he was gone.

"_Species: Clefable. Name: Sam. Nature: Quirky. OT: Grey."_

"Huh? That's a new- Wait a second, Grey!?" She exclaimed. Sam flinched and looked away. "You poor thing . . . But why would he get rid of you? You're so cute and . . . Oh. That's why." She sighed.

"Clef." Sam murmured.

"It's ok, you can talk you know. I'm not Grey." Renny told him.

"It'll take a while before he can properly talk again." Green, who had walked over, said. "We'll have to teach him, I think."

"Yay." Renny sighed. "I never thought it was possible to hate someone even more than I already do."

"Bill said its ok."

Renny jumped and turned around. Kadabra stood behind her, smiling a little.

"My name's Wizard, by the way." He said. Renny nodded dumbly.

"_Species: Kadabra. Name: Wizard. Nature: Hasty. OT: Bill." _

"Ah, that explained why you had to ask him. But I thought you said you'd let me capture you?" Renny blinked.

"Well, I as registered to him, but wasn't caught by him. Bill didn't want me to be bound." Wizard said. "But seeing as I'm going to belong to you, I'd like it if you gave me a ball."

"Ok." Renny shrugged. She took an empty one out and tapped him on the head with it. He was sucked in and she clipped the ball back onto her belt.

"Well, I got two new pokemon already, how sweet is that?" Renny grinned. "That makes five!"

"Cool." Green said.

"You've got like . . . four, right?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, get ready to catch another one, bro." Renny grinned.

Green smiled a little and started off down the route. "Why don't you get a badge from Misty?" He asked. "It'll be good practise for Vincent."

"Good idea."

**oooo**

**-Cerulean gym-**

"Just take the damn badge and get out!"

Renny dodged the punch and ran out with Vincent, who was a newly evolved Arbok. She laughed when Green stared at her from the outside, and walked over to him.

"Yeah, she didn't like the fact that Vincent paralyzed her pokemon and tried to eat them." Renny explained.

"They shhhould be happy." Vincent said. "Beating shtars is what I like doing."

"That was . . . nevermind." Renny laughed. "Let's get going."

Green nodded. "The next town is somewhere south of here. Vermillion I think. The gym there is electric."

"Great, Pippin and Rambo are out then."

"Vincent's Shed Skin should do the trick, and he's powerful enough to beat them." Green said. They started off down the road and Renny shrugged.

"Probably, but I kinda wanna get a pokemon to back him up. Sam won't be very good unless the opposing pokemon is female or gay, and his new Water Pulse may not cut it anyway. The next best thing might be to find a new pokemon."

"What about a Meowth?"

"Meowth?"

"When they evolve, they become Persian, which gets the Limber ability." Green told her. "It wouldn't be able to be paralyzed then."

"Great! How do you know all this, anyway?" Renny asked.

"I dunno, internet research?" Green shrugged.

"Well, whatever the hell it is, I'm glad you're using it for good and not evil. Like those Rockets who killed Milly . . ." Renny spat.

"We'll find them again, and when we do, I'll take them all down." She snapped.

"Don't worry, we'll see them again soon, I can feel it." Green murmured.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Yeah, I kinda caught a male Clefairy in MT. Moon and evolved him when he got to level 14. And then I found an Ekans after MT. Moon and then found an Abra in route 25. Both evolved quick so I just put them down as those in the story anyway.

Red: Wow, next thing you know, Green's gonna be saying stuff about the legendary pokemon.

Renny: You never know. Read, review and comment!


	4. FireRed Chapter 4

Renny: Now this chapter's kinda gonna be rushed. Just letting you all know.

Red: Um, Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Vermillion pokemon centre-**

"Your Arbok is in stable condition, but I don't think he'll ever be able to battle again." The nurse said. Renny sighed and sat down.

"At least he isn't dead." She murmured. "Stupid Diglet . . ."

"Don't blame a wild pokemon for defending its territory, kid." The nurse scolded.

"I know, but now he can't battle anymore." Renny said.

"It's a hard truth, but be glad he's alive. We'll give you another option for him as soon as he's awake." The nurse told her. Renny nodded and watched her walk away to attend to some other Trainers.

"Is Vincent gonna be ok?" Green asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, but the nurse said he won't be battling anytime soon. Or ever." Renny said, standing up. "She's gonna find another option for him."

"Why not send him back to Daisy?" Green asked.

"That's actually a good idea." Renny grinned. "That way he can relax and not have to worry about hurting himself!"

"Yeah." Green nodded.

"Um, why is there a Meowth following you?"

"Oh, her? Well, this is Tina. I asked if she wanted to join my team, but she said she wanted to join yours since Vincent can't fight anymore." Green said, glancing back at the small cat pokemon.

"Well, that's a bit strange for a wild pokemon but ok." Renny shrugged. She bent down and held out an empty pokeball. "Here, kitty."

Tina purred and rubbed Renny's hand before tapping the ball.

"_Species: Meowth. Name: Tina. Nature: Hasty."_

"I hate it when those things do that." Renny mumbled. "I swear, it's like this is a running gag in some weird story."

"It might be." Green shrugged. "Where's everyone else?"

"Around." Renny said. "I think Rambo and Pippin are helping teach Sam to talk, and Wizard's somewhere practising Secret Power. I'm thinking of teaching him another move once I get the third badge."

"What type?"

"Electric, but I kinda need to get it from the Gym Leader first."

Green nodded and glanced around. "Um, I uh . . . Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Renny blinked.

"Well . . . What happens if I lose one of my pokemon?"

Renny didn't know how to answer. When Milly died, Green had calmed her down. Vincent was still alive. But Renny had no idea how Green would react to one of his own pokemon dying. If it was anything like before, he'd get worse.

"Um . . . I'm not sure. I'll probably do the same you did with me." Renny said. Green nodded.

"I just wanted to know. Thanks."

Renny smiled. "So, been training?"

"Yeah. I got Crow to evolve into Golbat. And Dekka learnt Thunderbolt as well." Green said.

"Cool! Just make sure she doesn't try to zap us."

"Ok. And Whiskers evolved into Raticate as well!" Green grinned. "He's happy about that. And me too."

"Awesome!" Renny hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Nice one, bro."

"Ngh, lemme go . . ." Green chocked.

"Renny, why are you trying to suffocate Green?"

Renny paused and glanced behind her. Red laughed and pulled them apart gently.

"Red, you have amazing timing." Renny laughed. "You promised to battle Green, right?"

"Yeah?"

"He probably wants to see if his pokemon can fight better now." Renny grinned.

"M-most of them evolved . . ." Green said. "Well, besides Dekka, b-but she needs a Thunderstone so . . ."

"Is Dekka an Eevee?" Red asked as they walked out of the centre.

"Pikachu." Renny told him.

"Oh, I got one too!" Red laughed.

"Aw, why does everyone have one but me!?"

"Heh. Pika, come on out!" Red threw out a pokeball, and a grumpy looking Pikachu yawned as he materialised.

"What do you want now, kid?" He mumbled.

"He doesn't seem happy about being caught." Renny said.

"He isn't. But he listens to me, so I'm alright with that." Red shrugged. "Ok, who's first?"

"Go easy on him, ok?" Renny murmured. Red nodded and smiled at Green, who took out a pokeball quickly.

"U-um, maybe . . . Whiskers!"

"'Sup, bro's?" The rat pokemon grinned. Renny had to admit, he had gotten a lot bigger. She stepped out of the way and sat down on a bench as Red and Green got ready for the fight.

"Pika, Thundershock!" Red called.

"Hmph." Pika snorted. He complied anyway, and shocked Whiskers. Whiskers endured the hit and hissed.

"U-use Hyper Fang!" Green cried. The Raticate nodded and his fangs grew sharper, then he rushed forward.

Pika tried to move but Whiskers was too fast, and his tail was bitten roughly.

"Wow, watch my tail!" Pika shouted.

"Sorry, brah." Whiskers grinned. "I'm level twenty four."

"How'd you manage that, Green?" Renny asked. "You barely fight."

"Uh, while you were waiting for Vincent I kinda battled some people and wild pokemon." Green giggled nervously. "Ye-yeah . . ."

"Well, you're doing great. Pika's only level twenty himself, so I'll call him back for now." Red said.

"Smartest choice you ever made, brat." Pika muttered as he was returned back into his ball. Red threw out another ball.

"Poli, Water Gun!" He called. The Poliwhirl would have grinned, Renny imagined, and shot out a burst of water from his spiral.

Whiskers jumped out of the way just in time.

"I'm not getting wet today!" He shouted. Green called out a Quick Attack, and he shot forward and hit Poli on the head, then bolted away with lightning speed.

"Red, do something!" Poli snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Red sighed. "Try Ice Beam!"

"Where'd he learn that!?" Renny exclaimed. Whiskers and Green were equally surprised.

Poli used his hands to freeze the floor, making an ice path that sped towards Whiskers. The rat pokemon was too shocked to move, and his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Well, some guy came up to me and gave me the TM for it." Red grinned. "Uh, I think Whiskers should be called back now, Green."

The small boy nodded quickly and returned his pokemon. Whiskers looked relieved as he was sucked in.

"Ok . . . Dekka!" Green threw out another ball, and his Pikachu sparked as she came out.

"Let's get to the fun part where I kick your butt, swirly!" Dekka grinned.

"Au contraire." Poli said. He shot a Water Gun straight at Dekka, who jumped away.

"Thunderbolt!" Green called. Poli and Red cried out in shock, and Poli was blasted by the attack and flung back by Red's feet.

"Holy sh-"

"Red!" Renny snapped. Red gulped and corrected himself.

"Holy Mew."

Dekka smirked as Red returned Poli and sent out his Bulbasaur, Saur.

"How come he ain't evolved yet?" Renny asked.

"I'm waiting for him to learn some moves." Red told her.

"That's exactly what Grey said . . ." Renny muttered. Red didn't seem to hear her. He ordered a quick Leech Seed, but Dekka jumped out of the way and taunted Saur.

"Haha, can't catch me slow-coach!" She giggled.

"Dekka . . ." Green sighed. "Um, use Quick Attack!"

She shot forward and battered Saur, but he was still standing after she moved away.

"Darn." She muttered.

"Saur, Vine Whip!" Red shouted. Dekka was lifted into the air by the strong vines, and was flung across the ground, landing near Renny. Green returned her and sent out Crow, a smaller than normal Golbat.

"Hey, cool pokemon!" Red grinned. Green blushed a little and giggled, then steeled himself.

"Crow, Wing Attack!" He called.

"Have at you!" Crow cried, shooting forward. Her wings spread out and she smashed Saur with them, and then shot away with lightning speed.

Saur only just managed to hang on.

"Use Tackle!" Red shouted. Saur raced forwards and head butted Crow, who fell into the ground and created a dust storm.

"Crow, flap your wings!" Green cried. Crow nodded, and Renny was surprised to see her actually kick up a small sandstorm that blinded Saur for a while.

Crow flew up again and hit Saur with her wing, and the grass pokemon was returned by Red.

"Nice job, Green." He grinned, walking over. Red held out his hand and Green shook it timidly as Renny walked over, laughing.

"Woo, nice one guys! Green, that was totally epic!" She grinned. "When you battle, no one will beat you!"

Green smiled shyly and looked away, giggling a little.

"T-thanks." He murmured. Renny ruffled his hair again and look up at Red.

"Thanks for doing that. It's kinda what we both needed after . . ." She sighed and glanced back at the pokemon centre. "I wonder if he's awake yet?"

"Who?" Red asked as they walked back inside. Green returned Crow and walked over to the nurse on duty to get his team healed.

"Well," Renny said, sitting down. Red followed suit. "I . . . Well, a pokemon of mine . . . Vincent, an Arbok, he was training in Diglet cave, right? And one of them decided to attack with a Magnitude and he . . . almost died. He can't battle anymore now. I'm just glad he isn't dead, like Mi . . . M-Milly." She chocked.

"Renny . . ." Red whispered. "It's ok. Vincent's alive, so that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah." Renny sighed. "Green suggested giving him to Daisy so he could relax."

"That's a good idea." Red grinned.

"I thought so to. Hey, have you ever . . . lost anyone?" Renny asked.

"No. But I know it'll happen at some point, and it'll happen for Green as well." Red said. Renny stared at him, shocked. "Renny, you know that. You can't baby him forever. He needs to learn."

"I know, but last time . . ." Renny chocked. "He . . . I don't know if he can handle it again, Red!"

"He'll do it, and besides . . . We'll be there for him." Red smiled. Renny looked up at him again.

"Heh, you're almost a year younger than me and you're the one who's reassuring me. This is rich." She grinned. Red shrugged.

"You take care of Green, so you need someone to take care of you." He said.

"But, who takes care of you?" Renny blinked.

"My team. My friends." Red smiled. "We work together, and if anything like that happens, Green's team will be there for him as well."

"I guess so." Renny smiled. She looked up as Green came over.

"What's going on?" He asked. Renny stood up and hugged him, laughing.

"Nevermind, bro. You just be a good boy and look after your pokemon."

"I-I will." Green mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Red exclaimed, jumping up. Renny and Green looked over at him. "The SS Anne is open for Trainers. They have this deck that they use for battles and stuff."

"Really? Is it free for Trainers?" Renny asked.

"No. I got a ticket to go on 'cus I helped out the chairman of the pokemon fan club, so what about you?" Red smiled.

"Uh, I think Bill gave us a couple of tickets, didn't he?" Renny asked Green, who nodded a little.

"Well, that's cool!" Red grinned. "We can go on together!"

"Great!"

"Oh yeah, I heard Grey's getting on as well." Red said.

"Good." Renny growled. She let Green go and stomped off, out of the pokemon centre, leaving Red and Green to follow quickly.

"What's up with her?" Red asked.

"W-well, she got a Clefable that was abandoned by a Trainer recently. He's called Sam, the Clefable that is." Green said. "Renny says that G-Grey was his old Trainer."

"I can understand why she's so pi-"

"RED."

"Sorry! Uh, I can understand why she's so mad then." Red sighed. Green nodded.

"Yeah. She said that next time she sees him she'll kick his butt." He giggled. "I'd like to see that, it'd be funny."

Red smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "I'd like to see that as well."

**oooo**

**-The SS Anne-**

"You said he'd be on here, but where is he!?" Renny exclaimed. She glanced around the deck again, and Red laughed nervously.

"Hey, I said he'd be on the boat, but I dunno where he is exactly!" He held up his hands in defence when Renny hissed at him.

"I'm gonna kill him for letting Sam go like that. I swear to freakin' Arceus." She muttered.

"Renny, calm down." Red sighed. "We'll find him quicker if we split up and look for him, alight?"

Renny glanced at him, and then Green, who nodded. She sighed. "Fine. I'll check here again, you two run around the ship and look out for him."

"Got it." Red nodded. He and Green ran out of the room and quickly went in separate directions.

The crimson eyed boy jumped as his Poliwhirl, Poli, burst out of his ball.

"So, we're fighting that brat then?" The pokemon asked.

"Yeah." Red nodded. "Abandoning a pokemon . . . Grey makes me sick."

"Same here." Poli huffed. "We'll find him, and when we do, I'll kick his sorry ass, even if he's got a Bulbasaur like you."

Red nodded. He and Poli checked most of the ship for any sign of Grey or his pokemon, but they found none.

Eventually they had to give up the search and go back to where Renny was, and Red didn't really want to be the one to tell her he had no clue as to where he was.

But he had to.

"What!?" Renny cried. "Are you shittin' me!? Ugh. Alright, we'll go find Green on the other side of the ship and look around again."

"Yeah, got it." red nodded, fearing her wrath. He sort of felt sorry for Grey, as he returned Poli and dashed off with the older but shorter child.

Renny went off towards the deck rooms, where people who were going to stay on the ship when it went to Johto stayed. She knocked on a door and waited for it to be opened.

"Yes, what is it?" A grumpy man asked. "Are you two looking for something?"

"Actually yeah." Renny nodded. "A kid called Grey. Blonde hair, arrogant? Seen him?"

"No, and I'd like it if you and your boyfriend get away from my room. I'm trying to eat here." The man snapped, shutting the door.

"He's not my boyfriend, you old coot!" Renny snapped.

"C'mon, Renny, let's go ask some others." Red said, smiling, but feeling a bit scared as well.

They asked a few more people, but no one had seen Grey anywhere. Red even tried asking if they'd seen Green, but no such luck.

"Ugh, where the hell are they!?" Renny exclaimed. "I swear, when I find them, I'll choke Grey and I'll hug Green to death."

"Please don't." Red sighed, putting his hand to his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Renny huffed. "I'll just choke Grey then. It'll be more fun to-"

Her voice was cut off as a terrified scream rang through the air. Red froze, as did Renny.

"W-wasn't that-"

Renny dashed off before Red could finish, so he quickly rushed after her with as much speed as he could.

"Renny, wait up!" He called.

"No, something's wrong!" Renny shouted back. She sped up and Red gasped for air as he tried to do the same.

Renny disappeared around a corner, and Red stopped to catch his breath. Then he heard a shout and a loud, cat-like hiss. He gasped and dashed around the corner, then froze.

Renny stood in front of Green, as if protecting the boy, with a Persian in front of her. Red guessed it was the Persian that had hissed. Grey was a few feet away from her, with a Beedrill buzzing in the air next to him. He was smirking.

But that wasn't why Red had frozen.

Green was rigid and kneeling on the floor, eyes wide but blank, holding his bloody and clearly dead Raticate, Whiskers. Red stepped forward, and kneeled down in front of Green.

"Green . . .?" Red murmured. He saw Renny glance back at them briefly, but she went straight back to Grey.

"Why would you do this!?" She cried. "You know exactly what happened!"

"He needed to find out the harshness of this damn world." Grey laughed. "I might as well help him out a bit."

"You sick bastard." Renny hissed. "You abandon your pokemon, you don't let them talk, you refuse to think that they might know more stuff then you do, and now you murder my baby brother's pokemon!?"

"Like I said, lesson in life." Grey shrugged.

"He didn't need it!" Red shouted, standing up. "You ignorant prick, he already knew the dangers of doing this! He didn't need you to do anything like that!"

"He clearly forgot then." Grey smirked.

"Tina." Renny said, quietly. The Persian hissed in response. "Use Faint Attack. No mercy. But don't hit Grey, hit the Beedrill. Kill it."

"Yes, Trainer." Tina meowed. She disappeared, and Grey backed away from his pokemon.

"Say goodbye to your murdering little bee, Grey." Renny said coldly. Grey looked shocked.

"You can't!" He exclaimed.

"Think of it as . . . a life lesson." Renny said.

Tina appeared from nowhere and tore apart Beedrill with ease. She slinked back over to Renny, her paws covered in the Beedrill's blood. Grey growled and ran away, leaving the dead pokemon.

"Green, are you ok?" Renny asked, turning around and kneeling down. Red did the same. Green said nothing.

"We have to get out of here." Red said. Renny nodded and they both helped Green up, but the boy just stared into space blankly when they tried to go.

"I'll carry him." Red said quietly. Renny nodded and gently took Whiskers out of Green's arms, and Red lifted the boy onto his back.

"We'll bury him, Green." Renny said to her brother.

He didn't respond.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: If anyone knows me, they know that I love torturing my fav characters. This is one of the worst ones I've done so far, if I do say so myself. And yes, Tina evolved into Persian after the battle at SS Anne, but I had her evolve mid-way to give the story drama and shit.

Red: You're so cruel.

Renny: I know. Read, review and comment please!


	5. FireRed Chapter 5

Renny: Well, last time we had Green lose a pokemon. And now, I'm sure everyone's wondering what happened to him that made him react so badly, and why the hell he only has one eye.

Red: I don't really think they're that bothered, Renny.

Renny: Oh well, that's their loss. They find out anyway.

Green: You're the most sadistic person I've ever met.

Renny: Try meeting me in real life.

Green: 0.0

Red: Uh, Renny doesn't won pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Vermillion pokemon centre-**

Renny knew it would have happened sooner or later, but she never expected Grey to be the one to do it.

Sure, he was a jerk, but Renny never thought he'd be a murderer.

She glanced back at Green, who was sleeping in his bed. He'd not said a single word after Whiskers was killed, and frankly Renny was really worried. If anything, he was going to get worse. Red had said he would stay with them until Lavender town, so at least she would have some help with Green like this.

Renny also knew that all three of their teams are wondering why Green was like this, and how he'd gotten one eye. Even Rambo, who'd been with Renny for a year, didn't know.

The door opened and Red walked in with their pokeballs. He set all three of the belts down and the entire of their teams burst out.

Red's team, Pika the Pikachu, Saur the Bulbasaur and Poli the Poliwhirl.

Green's team, Embers the Charmeleon, Dekka the Pikachu and Crow the Golbat.

Renny's team, Rambo the Wartortle, Pippin the Pidgeotto, Sam the Clefable, Wizard the Kadabra and Tina the Persian.

"Ok, so . . ." Renny began. "You all wanna know about Green, right?"

All eleven pokemon nodded.

"Right then." Renny nodded. "Well . . . It happened about a year before I got Rambo, so it's fairly recent."

"Yeah, me, Renny and Green were all playing out in the fields of Pallet town." Red took over. "At that time, Renny and Green had a pet. I think it was a Rattata, right?"

"Yeah, called Mr Whiskers." Renny sighed. "He was a present from our . . . mom."

"Your mom's dead?" Pika asked.

"Pika." Red scolded.

"No, it's ok. She died a while ago." Renny murmured. "Anyway, she left me and Green Mr Whiskers as a pet so we wouldn't get lonely, because dad was always away on business or something."

"Ah, alright then, carry on." Poli said. Renny nodded.

"Right, well . . . about two years ago me, Red and Green were playing out on the fields, like he said. At this point Green didn't have any scars or bandages. And . . . well . . . this man walks up to us. A black suit with a weird symbol on it, but I can't remember what it was."

"He says something about a pokemon battle, and then forces Green to fight with Mr Whiskers." Red said. "The man sent out a huge Rhydon. All of us knew it wasn't gonna be a fair fight, but Mr Whiskers and Green still fought anyway."

"Why!?" Pippin exclaimed.

"Because we would have died if they didn't." Renny sighed.

"What!?" A majority of the pokemon shouted.

"Shush." Red hissed. They went quiet. "Anyway, they fought the Rhydon, even though they would have lost. And they did. Mr Whiskers was about to go back to Green, when the Rhydon just . . . tore him apart. Green went into shock then, but that wasn't worst thing to come. The man ordered Rhydon to attack us."

The whole group of pokemon gasped.

"Green was the first one." Renny sighed. "The Rhydon slashed his eye out and . . . he just collapsed. He was only little, couldn't handle the pain. And the Rhydon had slashed deep as well, from what doctors told us."

"Did it attack you?" Rambo asked.

"Yeah." Red nodded. "It got me across the chest, but it wasn't that deep so I was able to stay conscious. It went after Renny and got her on the side. She collapsed like Green. I played dead until the man went away, and then I called for help. After that I woke up in the same room as Renny, but Green was somewhere else."

"Why? Did it hurt him more than you thought?" Dekka asked.

"Yeah." Renny nodded. "It actually left really bad scars on his face, made him half-blind. He could have taken the bandages off at any time, but he didn't want to because he didn't want to see what he looked like. And . . . since he was the one commanding Mr Whiskers . . . the emotional trauma was too much for him. He got nervous and scared around anyone that wasn't me or Red."

"Mostly Renny, but he's still alright with me so I'm good with that."

"Yeah. Anyway, he was traumatised. And that slash had actually gotten past the skin and onto the bone as well. He was in a coma when we went to see him. The doctors said it was because his body needed to recover. We knew it wasn't just his body." Renny sighed. "He's still the same, but more . . . shy. And he named Whiskers after Mr Whiskers and now this happened . . . Grey knew about this, the whole of Pallet town did, they all knew not to bring it up! Why would Grey even do that!?" She buried her face in her hands, gasping out a small sob.

"He's a jerk, like you said . . ." Red murmured, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry about him. Right now we gotta look after Green."

"We'll do anything we can to help out." Saur said. Renny looked over at them and smiled a little.

"I know. I know . . . Thank you, all of you." She mumbled.

"Renny, I know this is gonna sound stupid and I might sound like a heartless jerk . . ." Red began.

"Go on." Renny said, looking up at him.

"Well, there's a Gym here. I was thinking you could go there and well . . . you know, for a distraction? Just for a bit, you know . . ."

"It's alright." Renny smiled. "I know. It's an electric one, so I'll take Wizard and Tina with me. Everyone else, stay with Red."

"I've already beaten the Gym Leader, so I don't need to go." Red nodded. Tina and Wizard followed Renny out of the room.

**oooo**

**-Vermillion Gym-**

"Was it actually a good distraction?" Wizard asked. He glanced around the large room and frowned. "This seems more like a dumb one to me."

"Oh, please, you just don't want to do anything." Tina purred.

"Guys, shush." Renny sighed. "The Gym Leader wants people to solve a puzzle to get to him, so get solving."

"Fine, fine." Wizard muttered. Renny watched him float around and check the bins around the floor for any signs of a clue.

"Honestly, I think we should just use Dig to get through there." Tina meowed.

"Floor's made out of steel on this side." Renny told her. "You can't, unless you wanna end up with blunt claws."

"Damn, no thank you then." Tina hissed.

"Good then." Renny grinned. The Persian rolled her eyes and her ears pricked up when Wizard shouted triumphantly.

"Found a switch!" He exclaimed. "Hold on . . ."

The electric barriers on the other side of the room shut off, and Renny and Tina quickly rushed through in case they decided to come back on. Wizard came through a second later.

"Congratulations, soldier." A large clapped, walking out of the shadows. "Not many can do that so quickly. Usually I watch them for about an hour, then they give up and just battle me through the barriers."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Renny blinked.

"Oh well." The man shrugged. "My name is Lt Surge, girl. Who're you?"

"Renny Oak, sir." She nodded, as if saluting him.

"Ah, the Oaks." Surge smiled. "I remember a red eyed boy coming through here, saying that you'd be coming. Where's the little one?"

"Uh, somewhere else. He's not taking the Gym challenge." Renny said. Surge nodded and held out a ball.

"Well, then. I'll be the one to test those skills of yours, kid." He grinned. Renny grinned back.

"Yes, sir." She said. "Wizard, you're up!"

"Voltorb!" Surge shouted, throwing out the ball. Instead of opening up, however, the ball grew a little and opened up some eyes.

"Oh Mew what is that!?" Renny exclaimed.

"Voltorb, girl." Surge said. "Basically it disguises itself as a pokeball to trick enemies. Voltorb, Spark!"

The ball pokemon started rolling and sparking with electricity, and Wizard only just managed to teleport himself away from it.

"Wizard, Psybeam!" Renny shouted.

"Right!" Her pokemon called back. He held up both his hands and shot a multi-coloured beam out of them.

The beam hit Voltorb and made it roll back a few paces.

"Don't give up, soldier!" Surge boomed. "Charge!"

Voltorb seemed to be glowing. It took Renny a few second to figure out that it wasn't going to attack, so she ordered a quick Confusion from Wizard and he took it out quickly.

"Ahaha, everyone always gets past that one." Surge said, putting the pokemon back into its ball. "But try this one! Pikachu!"

"Dammit, again with the Pikachu!?" Renny growled. "Wizard, Psybeam!"

He shot the beam out again, and the yellow mouse ran out of the way. Wizard kept it up though, and the Pikachu was soon running all the way through the small space.

"There, now!" Renny shouted, at the same time Surge called, "Thundershock!"

Wizard shot another beam at Pikachu, who retaliated with a shot of lighting. Both beams cancelled each other out and started pushing the other back to the pokemon.

"Wizard, c'mon!" Renny shouted.

"Bada-boom!" Wizard cried, somehow putting more power into his beam and shooting the Pikachu down. Surge returned the pokemon, and laughed.

"Alright, I haven't had this much fun since that kid, Red, came in! Anyone else was boring, even if they beat me." He grinned. "Try my ace, kid. Raichu, get out there and attack!"

A battle-scarred Raichu stepped out onto the field and puffed out his chest with a pride well-earned.

"This will be your last battle, soldier." Raichu said. Renny giggled.

"I don't think so, mouse." She said. "Look under you."

He did so, and cried out in shock when Tina suddenly burst out of the ground and flung him across to the wall. She quickly used Faint Attack to get closer and batted him across to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, get 'em!" Renny grinned.

"Smart move, girl." Surge laughed. "A good soldier knows when to take their opponent by surprise."

"Thanks." Renny said. "Tina, Bite!"

Raichu dodged out of the way of the snapping jaws of Tina, who only just missed his long tail. She hissed and pounced on him.

"Woah, woah!" Surge called, waving his muscular arms around. "Cool it. This battle is over, the challenger wins."

"Really?" Renny blinked.

"Yes." Surge smiled, walking over. Tina slinked back to Renny, and sat down, purring loudly. "Here. Take the badge and this TM."

Renny smiled and took both, then looked back to Surge's Raichu.

"Why'd you forfeit anyway?" She asked.

"I knew I would lose." Surge said. "There's no pride in just carrying on. You've gotta know your own limits kid, and your teams. I know mine, and I know when Raichu is beaten. That's some good teamwork you got there, Renny."

"Thanks." She said, beginning to walk out. "Bye!"

"You let her win." Raichu said.

"Yeah, I did." Surge said. "If I'd have let you carry on, that cat would have killed you. I saw the look in its eyes, it's done that sort of thing before."

"Yeah . . ."

**oooo**

**-Back at the pokemon centre-**

"So, you beat him?" Red asked.

"Yep. Tina and Wizard kicked ass." Renny grinned. "Right?"

"Completely." Tina purred. Wizard smirked, meditating on a table.

"Oh, yes. Tina took the last one, but I hurt the first two just fine." He laughed.

"Awesome." Red grinned.

"How is he?" Renny asked, looking at Green.

"He woke up a few minutes ago, but then went back to sleep." Red said, dropping his smile. "He didn't seem to know where he was."

"Poor Green . . ." Renny murmured. "The next time I see Grey I'm gonna kill him. For abandoning Sam, and murdering Whiskers."

"I just don't want him anywhere near me." Red sighed. "How about we get moving when Green wakes up again?"

"Good idea."

**oooo**

**-Near Dark Cave, two days later-**

"I seriously doubt that Pika can light up the whole cave with one move."

"He can, Dekka can help out as well."

"Sure. Pikachu can fly, did you know?"

"Hey, I heard evidence that they can."

"With balloons."

"Still flying."

"Not really." Renny huffed and looked away. She glanced at Green, who stood nearby, staring at the ground blankly. She sighed.

"Hey, c'mon!" Red called, already at the cave entrance. Renny looked back at him.

"Be there in a minute!" She shouted. Red nodded and turned back to the cave with Pika.

"Green?" Renny said quietly. She slowly walked up to the tiny boy, wincing when he looked up.

His eyes were so _dead._

"Hey, uh . . . I've been talking to my team, and well . . ." Renny sighed and held out a ball. "Here. It's Sam's ball."

Green silently took it and stared at it, then at Renny.

"He said he wanted to help you." Renny told him. "So . . . I let him. He's yours now."

Green looked back at the ball as it opened, and Sam smiled at him softly.

"Will help Green." The Clefable said. Renny smiled. He'd been getting better at speaking as Pippin and Rambo taught him.

"There, see?" Renny smiled, crouching a little and ruffling Green's hair. "He's gonna help. Don't be sad anymore Green . . . I hate seeing you like this."

" . . ."

Renny sighed again and gently took his hand, while Sam took his other one.

"Come on, Red's waiting for us. Dekka can use Flash, right?"

Green nodded slightly.

"Great! Bring her out, will you?"

Green took his hand out of Sam's and grabbed Dekka's ball, and then let the Pikachu out. She'd heard the conversation, and lit up Flash immediately.

"Good enough?" The yellow mouse asked. Renny nodded and watched her climb onto Green's head.

"Red, wait up, you moron!" Renny shouted, seeing the taller boy ahead of them.

"Hey, I was just looking ahead!" Red laughed, watching them dash up. "Besides, Pika thinks he can find a way out of here without us having to run into wild pokemon or any other Trainers."

"Good." Renny sighed, a little bit tired. She glanced around the cave and was surprised. There were a load of shiny stones in the wall, as if they were decorations. "Oh, wow! This place is beautiful!"

She reached out to touch one of the shiny stones in the wall, and grinned.

"Rambo, think we can find an Everstone here?" She asked. The Wartortle popped out of his ball and glanced around.

"I dunno, probably. Want me to Water Gun the place till we find one?" He asked.

"Nah, we'd kill the cave if you did." Renny laughed.

"Hey, maybe we can find a Thunderstone for Dekka?" Red asked.

"What about Pika?"

"He doesn't wanna evolve. Said he wanted to prove that Pikachu were useful without evolving, right buddy?" Red smiled up at the yellow mouse on his head.

"Yeah, sure." The pokemon yawned.

"See?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thunderstones and Everstones . . ." Renny muttered, looking around. "Where would we find one- Wait, what do they even look like!?"

"Uh, I dunno." Red shrugged. The two kept theorising the possible locations of both stones, when Green suddenly squeaked and went over to a small section of the wall.

"What is it?" Renny asked. The small boy looked up at the wall and pointed at a few stones.

"Hey, a Thunderstone!" Red exclaimed. "There's an Everstone, a Waterstone and a Firestone!"

"Nice." Renny grinned. "Alright, let's just grab one each and we'll be good to go!"

"Be careful, you might break the cave." Red joked.

"Hardy-har-har." Renny muttered. She frowned and looked up at the stones that Green pointed out. "Alright, how to do this . . ."

"You could get Wizard to use Confusion and take it down, you know." Pika snorted. "He's good enough."

"Fine, fine. Wizard, help us out!"

"I was kinda napping." The Kadabra yawned.

"Sure, whatever." Renny waved him off and pointed at the stones in the wall. "Can you use Confusion and get those stones down? Just the four there."

"Ah, alright." Wizard said. "Ready . . . Here you go."

The stones were gently picked out of the wall and placed into Renny's hand, and she marvelled at the bright colour the Confusion gave them. She grinned and turned to Rambo, who took the Everstone and pressed it to his forehead.

His body glowed, and when it stopped Renny noticed that the Everstone was gone.

"Where'd it go?" She blinked.

"Probably absorbed into his body." Red said. "Like other stones and stuff, see?"

"I thought that only worked for the evolution stones?" Renny blinked, quickly returning Wizard and Rambo.

"Well, I guess these ones are more . . . primal or something, so they work like the stones but stop a pokemon evolving." Red shrugged. "History and stuff, hehe."

"Yep. Pokemon legends are my expertise, pokemon knowledge is Green's, and yours is pokemon history. What a great combination!" Renny laughed.

"Totally."

Renny turned to Green and smiled gently, crouching down a little bit.

"Hey, wanna evolve Dekka?" She asked. Green silently brought out Dekka and glanced at the Thunderstone.

"I wanna be a Raichu!" Dekka cried. "Now! Gimme!"

"Alright, alright!" Renny exclaimed. "Sheesh."

She quickly gave the Pikachu the stone, and shielded her eyes when the pokemon's body shone brightly.

As soon as the light was gone, Renny opened her eyes and grinned.

"Green, isn't that cool?" Renny said. Green just stared at her, his eye blank. "Aw . . . Sam?"

"Cool evo!" Sam grinned. Renny smiled and patted him on the head, then hugged Green gently.

"See? Nothing to be sad about, Greenie . . ." She murmured. Renny jumped a little when a hand came onto her shoulder.

"C'mon, we'd better get out of here." Red said. Renny nodded and watched Green return Dekka, then the trio started off.

**oooo**

**-Outside Dark Cave-**

The cave exit rumbled, and the collapsed altogether.

"Ok, roll call!" Renny shouted. "Red?"

"Hey."

"Great! Green?"

" . . ."

"Uh, yeah . . . Rambo, Pippin, Tina, Wizard?"

"Present!"

"Awesome! Embers, Dekka, Crow, Sam?"

"Right here."

"Sweet. Pika, Saur, Poli?"

"We're all here!"

Renny grinned and looked at the entrance.

"Perfect! We can get moving now." She said. "Let's get going."

"Next is Lavender town, right?" Red asked quietly, as they walked along. Renny sighed and nodded, glancing back at her baby brother among the huge group of pokemon.

"Yeah. I've got Whiskers' and Milly's pokeballs with me, but . . . I'm worried."

"Yeah, I am as well." Red murmured. "Maybe taking him here to bury them wouldn't be the best idea?"

"It's all we got, Red." Renny said. "If it doesn't help then I don't know what we can do . . ."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Hehe, review?

Green: You're so bloody cruel, y'know?

Renny: Yes, yes I am.

Red: Wow, you even know it?

Renny: Uh-huh. Sadistic people normally do.

Red: Right . . .

Green: Read, review-

Renny: And comment!


	6. FireRed Chapter 6

Renny: Ah, the Lavender town part! Be prepared!

Red: We're not in Lion King.

Renny: SO WHAT.

Red: *backs away*

Renny: Good boy. Anyway, we're in Lavender town now, so they're all gloomy and shit. Not like they weren't to start off with, but oh well.

Green: I hate you.

Renny: Tell that to the hand.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Lavender town, Pokemon Tower-**

Green looked around at all the gravestones in the room. It was a huge room, so there were many gravestones, and he'd heard that there were even more up the stairs. The boy blinked slowly and looked up as Renny came back with a couple of pokeballs.

He knew who they belonged to.

"Alright, we can bury them on the fifth floor." Renny said, handing Green Whiskers' ball gently. "That's where the battlers go."

"Right. Come on, Green." Red said, gently pulling him. Green followed them, but he also wished they would stop treating him like a child. He knew he wasn't speaking, but Green was just waiting for the right moment. They probably thought he was traumatised or something.

Not like he wasn't. Losing Whiskers was just like Mr Whiskers. Only this time . . . a childhood 'friend' did the damage, not some stranger. That was why it hit him so hard.

Green knew the risks of battling, everyone did. He would have accepted it if any of his team died, but he'd still be sad, of course. But still . . .

Whiskers' blood was on Green's hands, for not realising that sooner. The boy sighed and looked up, about to speak, but then Renny announced they were there already.

Strange, he didn't notice.

"Come on. There's gonna be a few empty spots around here . . ." Red murmured. They were the only ones there.

Renny and Green silently followed him. Out of the three, he was the only one who hadn't lost a single pokemon yet. But he still knew the pain. He was there when Mr Whiskers was killed.

"How about here?"

The trio stopped, and Red pointed to a couple of empty places. Renny smiled a little and sat down, gesturing for Red and Green to do the same. The girl dug out a small hole and gently placed Milly's pokeball in it, then covered it over.

"Rest in peace, Milly. You were one of the bravest Rattata I've ever known." Renny murmured. She smiled and glanced at Green. "Your turn, little bro."

Green nodded slightly and dug out a hole like Renny had. He hesitated at placing Whiskers' ball inside, but jumped a little when Renny and Red put their hands on his shoulders. They nodded and he looked down. Then softly placed Whiskers' ball into the hole. Green watched Red cover it over.

The one-eyed boy would have spoken, but he didn't feel like he wanted to or even needed to. Silence says a thousand words, so people say.

Or was it pictures? He forgot.

"Green? Do you . . . want some time alone?" Renny murmured. Green looked up at her and nodded slightly.

The two older kids got up and slowly walked away, quietly speaking to each other. Green sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Green . . ." A voice whispered. He jumped. The boy looked around, but saw no one. He wondered if it was Whiskers or maybe even Mr Whiskers, but the voice was too soft to be either of theirs.

"Green? Hey, we're worried, you know." Dekka said, popping out of her ball suddenly. Strange, when did she evolve?

"Don't be so blunt, Dekka." Embers sighed as she came out as well. Sam and Crow were there too.

"Whatever." Dekka shrugged. Green looked at the four of them. His starter, the second pokemon he caught, a pokemon found in a cave and a pokemon his sister gave him.

What would it take for him to apologise?

"I . . . I'm sorry . . ." He whispered. Embers seemed shocked, and she sat down next to him.

"Green, you don't need to say that. It's not your fault." She murmured. Dekka, Crow and Sam sat down as well.

"Not Green's fault!" Sam grinned. Crow nodded and looked at Whiskers' grave.

"It was going to happen soon, he knew it. And . . . he was getting older, so . . . At least he lived a happy life, right?" The Golbat mumbled. Dekka nodded and patted Green on the arm.

"Yeah, so don't blame yourself. And for the sake of everyone, stop moping so much." She laughed.

"I really look like I'm moping around . . .?" Green asked.

"Well . . ." Embers looked away, then back at him, smiling a bit. "Yeah, kinda."

"Hehe, sorry." Green gave them a tiny smile and stood up. "Come on, we should . . . find Renny and Red."

"Yeah!" The foursome cheered. Green put Crow, Sam and Dekka back into their balls and walked away with Embers following.

He didn't glance back at the grave, but if he did, he would have noticed a pink creature with a brown and two purple ones sitting happily together.

The two rounded a small corner, and froze in their tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grey!?" Renny shouted. She snarled and glared at her rival.

"In case you didn't notice, I lost a pokemon as well, idiot." Grey snapped.

"I wasn't aware you even cared." Renny barked. She took and step forward and had to be restrained by Red.

"Hmph." Grey snorted. He looked over to where Green was, and smirked. "Oh hey, it's the one-eyed brat. Come to get another life lesson?"

"Touch him and I'll tear your throat out!" Renny screamed.

"Oh, please." Grey huffed. "Look, you wanna battle or not? I'm sick of waiting."

"You'll be sick with something else if you don't shut up." Renny snapped. Red quickly let her go as she reached for a pokeball and threw out Wizard. Grey threw out his Pidgeotto.

"Green, are you ok?" Red asked quietly as he walked up. Green nodded slightly, more focused on the fight.

"You know what?" Renny snapped. "I haven't ever done anything to you! Neither have Green or Red, for that matter! Why are you such a jerk?"

Grey's response was backed up by Pidgeotto and Wizard fighting.

"Because I'm better than you, and if I'm better, I can do what I want to you." He smirked.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill my brother's pokemon!" Renny shouted. "Wizard, Shock Wave that things ass!"

Wizard quickly obeyed and soon the Pidgeotto was sparking, cawing weakly. It tried to lift itself off the ground, but fell back down.

"You won't even let your pokemon talk! What kind of Trainer does that!?"

"The kind that knows what to do with pokemon." Grey said. "Gyarados!"

"Shock Wave, again!" Renny cried. Wizard zapped the huge leviathan and bounced away quickly.

The huge pokemon roared and lunged forward. The Kadabra only just managed to teleport himself out of the way in time

"Maybe I ought to teach _you _some manners as well?" Grey snarled. "Bite it!"

"Run!" Renny called. Wizard dodged the huge teeth coming at him and zapped Gyarados again, this time successfully taking it down.

"Get back here, you worthless thing!" Grey snapped. "Alright . . . Kadabra!"

"Wizard, come back." Renny said. "Alright, Rambo, you're up!"

"Time for a little revenge." Rambo hissed. He jumped into the air without orders and out of the way of Kadabra's Confusion attack.

"Bite!" Renny shouted. Rambo, smirking, flung himself down onto Kadabra, biting into its skin harshly.

The pokemon cried out in pain and Rambo bit down harder.

"Hey, don't you dare kill him!" Grey snapped. "He's actually useful, unlike the other lot!"

"How dare you!" Renny screeched. Rambo threw Kadabra into a wall and the psychic pokemon was returned by Grey.

"Ugh." The boy muttered. Green watched, terrified. He felt Red put a hand on his head, but it did nothing to quell the fear inside him.

"Ivysaur, Growlithe." Grey barked, throwing out both balls. Renny returned Rambo and sent out Tina, who hissed loudly upon seeing Grey.

"You dare show yourself to us again?" The cat meowed. Grey looked slightly afraid, but he seemed to shake it off and glare.

"Yeah, so what? Kill that dumb little cat!" He shouted. Ivysaur and Growlithe shot forward and attacked at the same time.

"Tina, Dig!" Renny shouted. Tina dodged the two attacks and dug underground quickly.

Green watched the ground silently. She could appear anywhere, and those two pokemon wouldn't be able to know it.

Then it started shaking a little. Ivysaur and Growlithe tried to jump away, but both were slashed by Tina as she burst out of the ground with lighting speed.

"You know what?" Renny murmured, suddenly walking past the fighting pokemon. The three stopped to watch her. "I've had it. If you'd just been a jerk, then maybe I wouldn't have hated you so much. But you had to go and murder Green's pokemon."

"Hey, now, that was a life lesson!" Grey held up his hands, backing away.

"Yeah, one we said he didn't even need." She said. Green jumped as she suddenly grabbed Grey's shirt in her hands and shoved him against the wall. "And yet you still pursue to piss me off! Do you have a death wish? You know what happened! I heard gramps warn you about Green, when we decided to wait for him and Red. He said not to kill anyone precious of any of our teams. And yet you go and kill Whiskers!"

"You-" Grey started. Renny hissed at him and punched him in the face.

"No! I don't care what you have to say, nothing can make up for what you've done! You've bullied all three of us, even Red! Why!? He's your freakin' nephew, why would you even do that!?"

"Because he's weak, like you two! Especially that one-eyed brat!" Grey shouted.

"Shut up. Just be quiet, or I'll let Tina murder you. Just like that stupid Beedrill of yours. How is it by the way? You two can say hi again soon." She hissed, raising a hand again.

"STOP IT!"

Green watched Renny turn to him in shock. The small boy briefly noted Red backing away, eyes wide, but he ignored it and took a step towards Renny and Grey. Both seemed to be frozen.

"Just stop. Renny, he's not even worth it, let the moron go." Green said. Renny actually did as she was told, and backed away from Grey slowly. Green was slightly aware of a hot burning throughout his body, but mostly on his left side.

"Grey, you murdered my pokemon with no reason." Green said, quietly stepping closer. Grey backed away, looking petrified. "That can't be forgiven. Not in my eyes. But I won't kill you. I'm not that kind of person. But I will hurt you. Embers."

Green narrowed his eyes as a huge red dragon shot past him and shoved Grey onto the wall again.

"Slash." Green murmured. The dragon roared loudly and raised its claws, then brought them down on Grey's body.

The boy cried out in pain. Blood splattered the wall and floor, but Green knew Grey wasn't dead. He sighed and called back the dragon, waiting until it was by his side, then walked over to the shaking Grey. He crouched down slightly and smiled widely. That seemed to terrify Grey even more.

"**Now, how about we forget about this little incident and we all go away happy?" **Green asked, tilting his head. Grey nodded, shaking even more, and he got up and quickly bolted.

Green looked at Renny and Red, then blinked. He opened his mouth, about to ask what was wrong, when suddenly his vision dimmed.

Renny rushed forward and grabbed him, sitting down quickly.

"G-Green?" She cried. "Are you ok?"

"**Ren . . . ny . . .** **I** **think . . . I'm** gonna be sick . . ." Green coughed.

"Hey, just rest, alright?" Red murmured, putting a hand to his forehead. Green squeaked again, and only just registered the slight dull sound of footsteps running up stairs and into the room.

Green blinked slowly and drowsily as a boy, probably around seven or eight, dashed up to them with a Cubone and a Gastley with him.

"What's going on?" The boy asked, but Green barely heard him. Everything sounded muffled . . .

Green didn't hear Red's reply. He squeaked again, and then the world became dark.

**oooo**

**-Some house-**

"Thanks for your help . . ."

"Purple."

"Thanks, Purple." Renny smiled. She set Green down on the bed and pulled the covers over him, then turned to the eight year old boy.

He had brown hair and dark purple eyes, which gave him a very serious and calculating look. He wore brown shorts and a black t-shirt along with brown shoes. Renny glanced up as his two pokemon, a Gastley called Ghos and a Cubone called Karakara moved closer to Green curiously.

"Hey, don't you two." Purple said. The two pokemon quickly got away from Green and went back to his side. "Your friend should be here any minute now."

"Alright." Renny nodded. The boy walked away with his pokemon, who glanced back but didn't move to Green again. Renny sat down on the bed and gently ran a hand though Green's hair.

"What happened back there, bro?" She murmured. "Your eyes . . . and your voice. They changed . . ."

"Is he ok?"

Renny looked up as Red entered. She shrugged and sighed again.

"I don't know. Um, how's Grey, anyway?"

"The nurse took him to Celadon." Red said.

"Good." Renny muttered. "One less person to worry about then."

"Hm. Hey . . . Do you know what happened back there?" Red asked. Renny shook her head.

"Sorry. I don't . . . First time I've seen that happen. I don't know if it happened before or not, but I'm hoping it doesn't happen again. That was just terrifying . . ." She shuddered.

Renny thought back to the battle. When Green had interfered, she'd seen his eye. It was . . . different. Glowing bright blue. And his voice was completely dead, as if he wasn't even alive. Then Embers suddenly evolved the second Green set her on Grey, and she'd gone nuts as well. Her eyes were glowing too. Grey ran and Embers stopped, then Green fainted and she did to.

"I don't know for sure, but I think something might have possessed Green, or he has some sort of power we don't know about." Red said.

"Either one's likely. The first one more anyway." Renny muttered. "He's vulnerable. Ghosts tend to go for that, don't they?"

"Some do, some don't." Red shrugged. "But what if it is the second one?"

"Then I don't know. If it is . . . then we have to make sure it doesn't happen again." Renny said. "If it does . . . we might not be able to stop him. Or whoever gets dragged into it."

Red nodded and took a deep breath.

"Renny . . . I said I'd go when we got to Lavender town and . . ."

"It's alright." Renny said, smiling a little. "I get it. Don't worry."

"Thanks. Anyway, I should get going." Red stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Poli keeps wanting to evolve into Poliwrath as soon as I get the stone."

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Renny nodded. "See you, Red. I'll tell Green you said bye, ok?"

"Thanks." Red nodded. He avoided Purple as the boy walked into the room again with a small tray in his hands.

"Here." The boy said, handing it to Renny. "That pokeball contains a Growlithe. She needs a Trainer, but I don't really like fire types much. You can take her."

"Oh, uh, thanks, kid." Renny blinked. She put the ball onto her belt and jumped when the pokedex beeped.

"_Species: Growlithe. Name: Jess. Nature: Serious." _It said.

"Kinda got used to it not saying anything." Renny muttered. "Thanks. What's this?"

"Food. For you and your pokemon, and the others as well." Purple said. The boy went out of the room, and in that time Renny realised he was talking about Green and his own team being 'the others'. The girl smiled a little and took out the whole group of pokemon.

"Eat up, guys. But leave some for me and Green." Renny grinned. The pokemon cheered and started eating their own food, and Renny noticed Embers, now a huge Charizard, in the corner.

"What's up?" Renny asked, walking over.

"I . . . What happened?" Embers asked. "How did I evolve? We were in the tower but then . . ."

"You don't remember?" Renny blinked. Embers shook her head. Renny bit her lip and quickly filled the huge dragon in.

"O-oh wow . . ." Embers murmured. "Green's eye was glowing and mine were too? That's . . ."

"Yeah, I know. Red says it might be a possession or he might have some powers we don't know about, but for now we'll focus on helping him out." The girl said. Embers nodded and walked over to the other pokemon, taking some food for herself to eat.

Renny glanced back at her brother, and she frowned, worried.

What happened?

**OOOOOO**

Renny: This was done in like . . . a day. Oh yeah, Purple is an OC of a friend of mine. Youtube Powers of Stupidity or something. He's a cool character.

Red: I'll say.

Renny: Read, review and comment!


End file.
